Payback
by april75
Summary: Takes place after the movie and Kathryn gets her revenge against Annette


From: "michelle coursen"   
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, May 16, 2002 5:53 PM  
  
That sonofabitch Kathryn thought to herself flinging the contents of her room around in fury. It was bad enough that Sebastian was dead, but that bitch Annette had revealed the contents of Sebastian's journal to the whole school. Her life was in shambles, and it was that dumb bitch's fault. She partially blamed Sebastian, but he was out of her reach so all of her fury was directed at Annette. She blamed her for everything including Sebastian's death.  
  
Kathryn did not suffer from guilt for her part in Sebastian's death. It wasn't like she knew the car would hit him. All she wanted was Ronald to kick his ass. Sebastian derserved that for hitting her. Noone ever dared to hit her except him.   
  
Now confined to her room until her parenst figured out what to do with her. They couldn't deal with her now because they had an "unavoidable" emergencey and had to run to Europe. So the staff had strict orders not to let her out of the house only for school. Like she would ever go there again! She was the laughingstock now. But Annette didn't count on one thing. She was a survivor and she knew she would come out on top.  
  
Opening her bedroom door she stuck her head out to see if any of the staff was around. The hallway was clear so Kathryn ran out of her room and opened the door to Sebastian's bedroom.  
  
Just being in here was strange. But Kathryn needed one last thing for him. Unable to help herself she walked over to his bed and gently stroked his pillow.  
  
"Sebastain." Kathryn whispered her eyes starting to tear.  
  
Get a hold of yourself she firmly told herself. You are not one of those weak weepy girls. Kathryn blinked back her tears and walked over to his bookshelf and looked on the shelves.  
  
Between two books was an innocent looking clock. Nothing sinister. But if you put your ear to it you noticed it didn't tick, only a slight whirring noise. Inside was a tiny camera. Like the nanny-cams this had motion sensors and went off when someone walked past it. Sebastian used this to record his conquests and had quite an extensive collection. Kathryn hoped that Sebastian forgot about it the night him and Annette made love. Because if he did inisde was her revenge.  
  
Kathryn snuck back to her room and hooked the camrea to her tv. To her delight the screen filled with an image of him and Annette kissing on his bed. Kathryn thanked her lucky stars and went to turn the tv off.   
  
Now who to give this to? She had to give the tape to a second party because her credibilty was shot. But who? She didn't have any close friends and if she did they would have turned on her anyway after that horrible first day of school. Truth be told her only friend really was Sebastian and he was gone now. Thanks to Annette!, Kathryn bitterly reminder herself. If only she didn't make that stupid bet! She wanted to though. She wanted Sebastian as much as he wanted her. Always did, but never told him because it was always a game. A game that went horribly wrong.  
  
The only person she could think of was Blain. Kathryn didn't know how he felt about her though. He was very close to Sebastian, but did know Kathryn for very long. Kathryn sighed abd picked up the reciever. No time for the present to find out.  
**************  
  
  
To say Blain was suprised to hear from Kathryn was putting it mildly. He had mixed emotions about her. He didn't blame her for Sebastian's death. Unlike Kathryn or even Sebastian, Blain was very logical and viewed his death merely as a tragic accident nothing more.  
  
Blain always knew about Kathryn and Sebastian's weird attraction to each other, but didn't judge. Who was he to judge?  
  
  
Now Kathryn wanted his help in hatching one more scheme. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"It's partially to avenge his death." Kathryn reminded him.  
"How?"  
"It's that dumb twit's fault why he's dead. I only wanted his to get his ass kicked. If she didn't run after him none of this would happend!"  
  
Blain was tacken back, but he also knew Kathryn's logic was a little off. Blain tried to think what would Sebastian want.. Blain honestly didn't know. The Sebatsian with Annette was a differnt Sebastian he knew and loved. He actually thought once Valmont's hard on wore off for virgin pussy he would change back. He didn't think the realationship would last. They were too differnt.  
  
"Why not?" Blain said finally giving in.  
  
*********  
1 Month Later  
  
Annette sighed as she opened the school door and stepped in. Life was meaningless with out Sebastian. She missed him everyday a little bit more. It was weird how close they become in such a short time. But Annette knew they would have ended up married. If it wasn't for that evil bitch Kathryn!  
She didn't plan on photocopying Sebastain's journal, but after his death she was in deep mourning and had to lash out on someone. That someone was Kathryn and after reading about all the evil things she did Annette was repulsed. Why is she still alive and Sebastian gone?  
  
There was one tiny thing she left out of the story. It was the fact that she and Sebstian had sex. She knew her father would read a copy and she couldn't bare seeing how hurt he would be. He was proud of her sense of morals and was a strict Christian. He would never understand.  
  
Today was another bleak day at schol. In the morning she would address the students in an assembly. That was her duty as student body president. After the scandal with Kathryn she became quite populaur. Everyone was impressed at how she knocked the queen off her throne.  
  
Annette walked into the bathroom and began adjusting her hair. In a stall she heard a toilet flush and it swang open.  
  
"Hello Annette." A voice said behind her.  
  
Annette glanced in the mirror and was shocked to see Kathryn staring at her.  
  
"Kathryn what are you doing here?" Annette asked suprised.  
"I go to this school. I am allowed to attend aren't I?"  
  
Annette couldn't hold her rage. "Why are you here?" She asked coldly.  
  
Kathryn ignored her ." Do you still miss Sebastian?" Kathryn asked.  
"What do you think?" Annette coldly asked.  
"You know what helps me Annette? Whenever I feel like I can't go on I turn to Jesus." Kathryn said in a sweet voice.  
  
Annette sensed a terrible feeling of deja'vu and was deeply shaken. She turned away and heard Kathryn quietly leave..  
  
What did she want? Annette asked herself trying to get her trembling under control.  
  
**********  
Annette sat on the stage during the assembly with a fake smile plastered on her face. Seeing Kathryn dirsturbed her deeply. Vaguely she heard her name being called and blindly made her way to the podioum. Her father smiled at her reassuringly and squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"Good Morning fellow students! Today-" Annette began and out of the corner of her eye she saw a commotion going on.  
in the audeince.  
  
"Good Morning Fel-" Annette started again and to her suprised horror the students stood up. Giving her a look of disgust they shook their heads and filed out of the room.  
  
The unfolding scene was eerily familliar and she ran off the stage, following the students.  
  
"Annette!" Her father called after her.  
  
Annette ignored him and ran out to the courtyard. Students were standing in groups staring at her with that same look of disgust. Annettle looked up and saw a smiling Kathryn standing in front of her.  
  
"Here you go Annette. Hot off the presses." Kathryn sneered handing her a magazine.  
  
Annette glanced down at it.It was a tabloid magazine with the headline: Inside the Truth behind the Seventeen Magazine Virgin  
  
Annette began to feel weak and opened the magazine up. To her horror were camera stills of her and Sebastian naked laying on the bed.  
  
"Annette what is the meaning of this?" Annette heard her father's voice behind her. She turned around and saw her father holding the magazine.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek as she realized her tender moment with Sebastian was now nationwide news. She glanced around until she saw Kathryn.  
  
She was standing away from the crowds of people with a cold smirk on her face. Kathryn looked at Annette and whispered the words "Checkmate Annette." 


End file.
